


Image of the Invisible

by theQueenofSaviors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie are still together., Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Kara is oblivious to her feelings., Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena loves Kara., Mon-El is married., Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theQueenofSaviors/pseuds/theQueenofSaviors
Summary: Mon-El isn't the first Legion member to wake up from cryosleep, instead it's someone far closer to Kara and they enter her life spewing words about 'mission' and 'time-traveling'. In the midst of dealing with new guests, Kara starts to rebuild friendships while coming to terms with growing feelings for Lena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some events from Season 3 differ. Alex and Maggie never broke up. Kara never reached out to her friends in 3x01, instead continuing to isolate herself. Kara never faced Psi. Also, Morgan Edge doesn't exist. I hope you guys like it!

The sky was clear for miles making the sun appear more brightly and its temperature felt more intensely by the city below. A city which was currently buzzing from the afternoon rush, as men and women, walked the streets with purpose. While many were too busy with their daily routine, others took the time to look to the sky, where they saw a small, yet powerful figure hovering above the towering buildings. 

The people of National City were used to seeing Supergirl floating in the sky, staring down at the city. For most, it brought a sense of calm and security, especially when they turned on the news, and saw Supergirl being the embodiment of a hero. 

The crime rate was down and a statue had been built in honor of Supergirl. In the eyes of many, Supergirl was at her best but for Kara, she was more a failure than a hero these days. 

Floating in the air with her eyes closed, Kara concentrated on the sounds below. She riffled through them in order to hone in on the ones that signaled trouble, anything to help keep her mind off Mon-El. 

Anything to help her forget how she failed him. 

When no sign of trouble emerged, Kara opened her eyes with a heavy sigh before she began to circle the city, hoping the feel of the wind against her face was enough to draw her mind away from everything. 

But it wasn’t. 

She used to find solace at the feeling of being weightless but that didn’t seem to work anymore. Not when everything felt so heavy. The feeling of being a failure weighed heavily on her chest, making it so hard to breathe at times. 

Which was why, recently, she was more Supergirl than Kara. It was easier that way. By focusing solely on being Supergirl, Kara wouldn’t have to focus on the blocks of emotions sitting painfully on her heart. 

She was keeping everyone at arms length. It was easier that way. That way she wouldn’t lose anyone again. 

It was painful, being so distant. She could see how much her actions were affection her friends, especially Alex. And they were all being so understanding and patient, it burned Kara’s insides in the worse ways. 

But this was for the best, for everyone involved. 

Kara couldn’t make the same mistakes with them like she did with Mon-El. 

Sighing again at the thought of him, Kara flew a little bit faster, hoping to drown out everything around her, but it was no use. He was there. He was always there.  
Her friends and family, they all thought she was in pain because she sent her love away but the truth was, Kara was never in love with him. She cared for him. They shared a special connection. But mostly, he was an idea. The idea that she could possibly have some sort of relationship. 

After he left, she would see her parents in her dreams. She would see the destruction of Krypton. She saw her mother putting her in a pod and sending her off, without knowing what space had in store for Kara. Then she would see herself, sending Mon-El off, not knowing what might become of him. 

That’s what kept her up at nights. She hated herself for making the same decision as her mother. 

It had been seven months and no word. 

Kara was certain, Mon-El had died in space. Alone. 

She gulped at the thought which was accompanied by a piercing pain in her chest. She almost fell out of the sky from the impact. It was strange that the pain kept on affecting her so much, she figured she would have gotten used to it by now. 

Halting her flight, Kara took a moment to take in a deep and powerful breath but it did little to ease her discomfort, especially when her eyes fell on the building in front of her. Kara somehow found herself outside L-Corp. She knew Lena spend most of her days at CatCo now but the sight of the L-Corp sign, it always brought up thoughts of her best friend. Thinking of Lena brought on a new and different kind of pain.

Making a quick decision, Kara flew far away from the building all the while thinking about how horrible she had been treating the raven hair woman and how Lena deserved so much better than a broken hero. 

==

Lena was taught at a very young age how to mask her emotions. Luthor’s never showed weakness. It was a lesson first taught to her by her father and later reinforced by her mother. It was a lesson she carried with her, through adolescence, and well into adulthood. 

That lesson helped her get through her father’s death and Lex incarceration. It was also a lesson she used to run two multi-million dollar companies but somehow that lesson seemed to be failing her at the moment as she eyed her phone. 

“Just text her”, Sam set her fork down, a small gentle smile forming on her lips. 

“Who?” She tried to pretend she didn’t know what Sam was insinuating. 

Sam gave her a disbelieving look as she leaned back in her office chair. “Kara”, she stated matter-of-factly. “You’ve been staring at your phone for the pass ten minutes with heart eyes. “

It was what Lena feared, she was an open book when it came to Kara. “I don’t make heart eyes.” 

Sam sighed, tilting her head to the side. “You’ve been mopping around for the pass several months because your cute reporter friend keeps on cancelling on your dates.” 

“I haven’t been mopping around”, Lena grumbled. 

Sam leaned forward, scooting her chair closer to the table. “Text her”, she said simply, while going back to her lunch. 

Lena stared at her phone. “It’s been three days and she hasn’t returned any of my text”, Lena finished with a frown. 

Sam’s eyes softened. “She just went through a breakup, give her time.” 

“That’s what I’ve been doing”, Lena countered. 

When Mon-El left, Lena gave Kara space. She knew the blonde would be grieving and when the moment came that Kara needed her, the reporter would contact her, but as weeks turned into months, Lena became more and more convinced that she had lost her best friend. 

Kara probably blamed her for Mon-El being forced to leave. 

It wasn’t that she never saw Kara. It’s just, their interactions weren’t the same. It was more business and less about being friends. Lena even foolishly thought purchasing CatCo would help improve her friendship with Kara but instead, it just reinforced that gap that now existed between them and it made Lena feel so helpless. 

Maybe, this wouldn’t be so excruciating, if she wasn’t so utterly in love with Kara. 

“Give her time. She will come to you when she’s ready.” 

Lena sighed. “What if she never does?” She gulped, the words too heavy. 

Sam’s chest rose and fell, her eyes softening even further. “She will.” 

Lena smiled softly. “Thank you.” 

“For?” Sam rose an eyebrow. 

“Being there for me when I need you.” Lena elaborated. “Not only did you step in at L-Corp”, Lena twirled her hands around the office, an office that once belong to her and now was being occupied by Sam, “but you have also been there for me when it comes to Kara.” 

“I’m only returning the favor. You gave me a great opportunity when I needed it”, Sam smiled while taking a bite of her food.

“Well, you are more than qualified for it and I am not just saying that because you are my friend”, Lena smiled in return. “How are you settling in?” 

Sam groaned, rubbing her hands on her face. “I feel like these days; I’m just playing catch up.”

Lena chuckled lightly. “I know the feeling”, she said and glanced at Sam, this time really looking at her friend. There was bags under her eyes and a pensive look to match. She knew her friend was more than capable of handling her work so something else must be wrong. “Is there anything else?” 

“No”, Sam shook her head. “I’ve just been tired. I don’t think I’m getting enough sleep.” 

“Are things with Ruby okay?” Lena asked, wondering what was keeping her friend up so late. 

Sam nodded. “Things are great with Ruby. It’s just – “, a contemplative look crossed her friends face. “Nothing.”

Lena frowned, it didn’t seem like nothing. “Sam?” 

Sam waved off her concern. “Lena, really. It’s nothing. I just need to get home at a reasonable time and get at least eight hours of sleep instead of the three I’ve been getting”, her friend smiled sweetly. 

Lena held Sam’s gaze. There was something else. Lena could see there was more Sam wasn’t saying. 

“I’m fine”, Sam reassured her. 

Lena studied her for a few more seconds. Sam’s eyes were bright, a shine in them that told Lena she had nothing to worry about. “Okay but promise me you’ll get more rest.” 

“I promise”, Sam quickly said. 

Lena smiled brightly and dropped the subject, but not before making a mental note to keep a close eye on her friend. 

==

It was late at night as Kara walked the halls of her apartment building. She could barely keep her eyes open as she walked towards her apartment door and even though it had been a very uneventful day for Supergirl, Kara was feeling very tired. It must be all those late nights; her lack of sleep was starting to take a toll. 

Digging through her handbag, Kara pulled out her key and opened the door to her apartment. Stepping into the room, Kara reached for the light switch when the sound of her phone beeping stopped her mid-way. Reaching for her phone instead of the light switch, Kara looked at the screen and saw Lena’s name. Her heart skipped a beat. 

‘Lunch tomorrow?’ The message read. 

It was a simple question but Kara learned long ago, nothing was simple when it came to Lena. In the past, Kara would have jumped at the chance to spend time with her best friend but now, any contact from Lena was only met with an ache in her chest. 

She missed her best friend but Kara needed to keep Lena at a distance, for the safety of the brunette. 

She was so lost in thought; it took her several seconds to realize she wasn’t alone. Snapping her gaze away from her phone, Kara scanned her apartment and her eyes landed on a figure a few feet away. 

Kara narrowed her eyes. “Who’s there?” 

And when the figure moved, Kara eyes lit up, her heat vision on full display. 

The figure rose their hands in the air. “I’m not here to harm you”, their voice reached Kara’s ears and there was something very familiar about it. 

She reached for the light switch, her eyes never leaving the figure. Kara turned the lights on and gasped. She blinked several times trying to adjust her sight because there was no possible way she was seeing what she was seeing. 

“Who are you?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I know this is hard to believe but I’m you.” 

“How can you be me?” Kara stared at the woman who looked identical to her and she couldn’t help but be suspicious of the woman in front of her. 

“I’m from the future.” 

Kara narrowed her eyes, her suspicion growing. Barry had shared enough stories with Kara to make her aware of the existence of time-traveling but it was kind of hard to believe someone that broke into your apartment, spinning stories of time-traveling. 

Making a split second decision, Kara rushed the woman and pinned her against a nearby wall. She heard the wall crack from the impact but the woman claiming to be her, didn’t even flinch. 

Kara pressed her forearm on the woman’s chest, securing her against the wall. “Who are you?” 

“I told you who I am”, the woman said calmly. 

Kara inched her face closer. “Do you honestly expect me to believe that?” 

The woman didn’t answer and in a blink of an eye, Kara found the wind knocked out of her with her back pressed against the wall and a hand pressed against her chest. Kara stared at the woman with alarmed eyes, not understanding how she was able to move so fast. 

“The scar, right above our eyebrow. We got it when we were eleven. Our dad bought a new aircraft and Tali convinced us to sneak out late and take it for a spin around the city, but we didn’t know how to pilot the aircraft and ended up crashing against the wall of our home”, the woman poured her gaze onto Kara as if trying to convey the truth in her eyes. 

“I’ve told Alex that story. I’ve told Winn. I’ve told James. So nice try”, Kara struggled against the hold and a part of her anticipated some form of retaliation but instead, the woman let her go and took several steps back. 

A gentle look crossed the woman’s face before speaking. “You don’t sleep at night. You stay awake because if you close your eyes, you see Mon-El dying. You see the destruction of Krypton”, she paused, her voice wavering slightly. “We see our parents”, the woman swallowed harshly.

Kara stood there, her heart practically hammering out of her chest. She could see so much in the woman’s eyes; her own emotions practically swimming in the blue eyes looking back at her. That’s when Kara noticed the sadness that loomed in them.

“Say I believe you, which I’m not saying I do, why are you here?”

“I’m on a mission.” 

“What type of mission?”

“It’s”, she paused, as if thinking her next words very carefully. “It’s classified.” 

Kara scoffed. “This is just ridiculous.” 

“I travelled here on a ship with my team from the 31st century. We call ourselves, the Legion”, her future-self continued, not letting Kara’s disbelief stray her from trying to get her point across. 

“You came here on a ship?” Kara said, not even hiding her disbelief. 

“I can take you to it”, her future-self offered. 

Kara remained silently. There was a big chance this was all a trap and the second she stepped foot onto the ship, this woman and her team could ambush her but the woman’s words, the things she said about Mon-El. Nobody knew the truth. And her eyes, the emotions in them, Kara had seen all of them every time she stared at herself in the mirror. 

“Please, I need to check on my team”, the woman said. 

“Okay, show me your ship.”

==

Kara landed by the pier, next to her future-self. She scanned the area but saw nothing out of the ordinary and stood back as future Kara walked towards nothing in particular. Suddenly, her future-self disappeared without a trace, leaving a baffled Kara behind. 

Thinking she had been fooled, Kara raced towards the spot her future-self disappeared and found herself facing an enormous ship. She looked behind her and could clearly see the outline of the glamour surrounding the ship. 

Future Kara gestured for her to follow and Kara did so, without question. The ship was large and it became alive the moment they stepped foot inside. It was beyond anything Kara could have imagined. The technology surrounding the interior of the ship was extraordinary. 

“This is impressive”, she voiced her thoughts. 

“Yeah it is, it’s – “, future Kara exhaled happily. “It’s home.”

Kara sneaked a glance at her future-self as they walked down a long corridor. If this woman was telling the truth, Kara wondered how many adventures she had taken on this ship. She wondered how close she was to her team. 

Turning the corner into a room, her eyes soaked in the sight before her. The room contained several pods, most of them empty, except for three. 

“Is that them?” Kara asked as she watched her future-self walk up to a command podium and began pressing keys. 

“That’s them, the rest of the Legion.” Future Kara scanned the information in front of her with a worried look but after a brief moment, her eyes relaxed and she sighed in relief. “There doesn’t seem to be any complications.” 

“Why are they in there?” 

“We – ah – over shot our landing by a few years.” 

“How few?” Kara frowned. 

Future Kara scrunched up her face. “Twelve thousand years.” 

Kara’s head recoiled in shock. “Twelve thousand years?”

“Time traveling is tricky”, her future-self shrugged. “When we landed, we quickly realized our mistake and went into cryosleep. We didn’t have enough fuel to make another time jump so we programmed the ship to wake us at this time.”

“And you were the only one to wake up?” Kara questioned, her skepticism returning. 

Future Kara must have heard the disbelief in her voice because her eyes stopped scanning the monitor in front of her and her gaze lifted to lock with Kara’s.

“Because of my Kryptonian physiology, I am the only one in my team able to bypass the effects of cryosleep. The ships computer has begun adjusting vitals and when ready, the pods will open. My team members would then need a few hours to fully wake up.” 

Kara remained quiet as she tried to get a read on her future-self but then the sound of a soft beep coming from the computer snapped her attention away. 

Future Kara’s gaze went back to the monitor and a small smile formed on her face. 

“What is it?” Kara asked. 

“Someone’s pod is ready to open”, her future-self said as she looked at the direction of one of the pods. 

They both walked a few steps towards the pod and stopped a few feet away. Kara eyed the pod and could clearly see somebody inside. 

“It’s Mon-El”, future Kara revealed. 

Kara’s eyes snapped towards her future-self, reading her eyes, wanting to make sure she wasn’t being lied to because she wouldn’t be able to handle this lie, not this one. She searched and searched and found no sign of deceit. Her eyes went back to the pod, pressing her hand against the glass, she whispered. “Mon-El.” 

“I know how important this is for you. To see that he’s alive”, her future-self voice was so soft, full of compassion. 

All Kara could do was nod, words failing her at the moment. Months and months of speculation. Thinking he was dead. Imagining all the worse case scenarios and now he was here, alive and well. 

“Let’s get him out of there”, her future-self said. 

Future Kara pressed a button next to the pod and the glass lifted. There stood Mon-El. Her heart began to quicken. Her breaths were shallow. It was all so unreal. Tentatively, she reached upwards, needing to feel him, needing to know he was real, and when her hand touched his skin, she began to sob. 

“He’s here and he’s okay”, future Kara whispered behind her. 

Kara nodded vigorously, swallowing the lump in her throat. “Yeah, yeah he is.” 

==

Kara held a sleeping Mon-El in her arms while she eyed J’onn and the DEO agents with annoyance. They all had their guns pointed at future Kara while her future-self held her hands up, not looking concerned. 

“Put your guns down”, Kara told them but they didn’t listen. “Please J’onn, I will explain later but right now, I want to take Mon-El to the med bay”, she pleaded and saw J’onn’s resolve fade. 

He nodded and lowered his gun and signaled the rest of the agents to do the same. 

“This really isn’t necessary”, future Kara said while looking at a sleeping Mon-El. “He will wake up on his own.” 

“I know but I need to do this”, Kara swallowed and saw the look of understanding in future Kara’s face.

She knew J’onn and her future-self weren’t far behind as she entered the med bay. Winn’s nose was buried in the tablet he carried around everywhere and didn’t even notice all the commotion going on around him. 

The DEO nurses and doctors began to get Mon-El settled into the medical bed, connecting him to a monitor. 

“Hey Kara, I was looking over the database and – “, he stopped short of what he was saying when he saw Mon-El on the bed. “Is that Mon-El?” He practically yelled and his features became more shocked when his eyes landed on future Kara. “Why is there two of you?” 

“That’s what I would like to know”, J’onn crossed his arms. 

“She’s from the future”, Kara stated as she watched her future-self move to stand next to Mon-El. 

“Seriously?” Winn said, excitedly. “Wow you’ve barely aged and your suit. You have pants, why didn’t I think of that?”, he pointed out with amazement. “Did I make it?” 

J’onn cleared his throat. “We have more important things to worry about Agent Schott.” 

“Right”, Winn said looking sheepishly. 

“What makes you think she’s not an imposter?” J’onn asked.

Kara sighed.

“I’m not lying”, she heard her future-self voice behind her. 

Kara turned around in time to see future Kara squeeze Mon-El’s hand before letting it go and turning towards them.

“And I’m just suppose to believe you”, J’onn said, eyeing future Kara down. 

Future Kara reached into her front pocket before walking towards them. She stopped a few feet short and held something out for J’onn. J’onn took the item and a look of realization crossed his face. 

“This is my medallion.” He said while reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out an identical medallion. “How did you get this?” 

“You gave it to me, in the future. You knew it would help me convince you.” 

“My father gave this to me”, he gulped. “I wouldn’t part from this lightly.” 

“I know.” Future Kara said, just above a whisper. 

“The end is broken off”, he said while examining the medallion. 

“We had a run in with a few Titanians”, her future-self chuckled. “It’s actually how we met Imra”, she smiled lightly.

Kara tilted her head as she wondered who Imra was but before she could voice her curiosity, she saw a shift in her future-self. Her eyes became alive for the first time today. They were so bright. So full of life. And there was this ache in them as she stared intently behind Kara. 

Kara slowly turned around and saw a confused Alex standing by the door way. 

Turning back to her future-self, Kara saw all the love she held for her sister in those blue eyes. She saw the way future Kara’s fingers twitched as if she wanted to reach out and touch Alex. As if she wanted to wrap her arms around Alex and never let her go. But instead of doing exactly that, future Kara stood perfectly still. 

“What’s going?” Alex asked, while entering the room. 

Alex looked at future Kara with caution before her eyes turned to Mon-El. “Mon-El?” Alex turned to Kara, her eyes wide. 

“He’s okay.” She said, mostly to herself.

“Why are there two of you?” Alex pointed at future Kara. 

“That’s what I said”, Winn chuckled. 

“She’s me, from the future”, Kara explained. 

Alex eyes widen further. She looked at Kara’s future-self with curiosity. 

Future Kara cleared her throat, giving Mon-El one last glance. “I need to check on the rest of my team.” 

“There’s more? Did I come too?” Alex asked with wonderment. 

Kara saw future Kara’s face falter and Kara knew the emotions her future-self had been holding inside when she saw Alex were threatening to be exposed. 

Kara gave her a sympathetic look before addressing Alex. “She’s from the 31st century”, she explained. 

“Oh”, Alex said. “That means”, her sister trailed off. 

And Kara saw the pain in her future-self eyes, a pain Kara felt as well at the thought of a life without her sister. 

“I’ll be back to check on him”, future Kara told them. 

However, before her future-self could get any further, J’onn stepped in the way of her leaving. “There’s still a lot you need to explain.” 

“And I will answer everything I can but I can’t say more than what Kara already knows. Now, if you excuse me.” She said and pushed pass J’onn. 

Kara watched her future-self leave. Her friends and family always told her she was a bad liar and Kara just experienced it first hand. She heard the lie in future Kara’s voice and knew her future-self wasn’t going to check on her team. It made her wonder were her future-self was going. 

==

Lena was standing on the balcony of her L-Corp office with a smile on her face. The view in front of her was amazing and it really made her miss being in her old office. There had been many moments like these in the past. When she found herself here at L-Corp pass midnight and into the early mornings but there was something different about this morning. This sunrise appeared to be more beautiful than any other sunrise that came before. However, her view was obscured when a superhero dressed in blue and red came into view.

“Supergirl”, Lena smiled sweetly. “Where’s the skirt?” 

The heroine smiled softly. “I outgrew it.” 

Lena nodded. “Well, the new look, it suits you.” 

Supergirl floated a few feet away but even from this distance, Lena could tell there was something different in the way the heroine was looking at her. Supergirl’s gaze was full of love and something else Lena couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

“Are you going to just block my view or are you going to join me on the balcony?” Lena teased and the hero flew towards her before landing softly on her balcony. 

Lena couldn’t help but notice how Supergirl kept a fair amount of distance between them. 

“What brings you here at this time? It’s awfully early.” 

“I could ask you the same thing”, Supergirl locked eyes with her and Lena felt something stir inside of her. 

“I’m repaying a favor to a friend”, she said. 

After her conversation with Sam, Lena decided to step in at L-Corp for the night, to give her friend that much needed sleep. 

“You know I thought we were pass formalities”, she gestured at the space between them. 

Supergirl chuckled before taking a step or two closer. Lena tilted her head to the side when the face of the girl-of-steel became more clear. The normally bright blue eyes of the heroine, seemed a bit dimmer. Lena frowned and questions were at the tip of her tongue when she thought against asking. It wasn’t her place. 

Curiously, Supergirl sighed deeply and then that look was back again. The same look Lena thought she had seen earlier. 

“You never did answer my question”, Lena snapped Supergirl out of her trance. 

The heroine smiled widely but it never really reached her eyes. “I just came to check in on you.” 

Lena grinned. “I’m alive. It’s a miracle when I can go a week without being shot.” She said, remembering all the press conferences that seem to go wrong. 

“You do love to take risks”, Supergirl laughed. 

This caused Lena to smile. She thought back to when Supergirl first uttered those words to her. It felt like ages ago. “I’m a Luthor after all”, she smirked. 

“You really are”, Supergirl nodded. 

Lena felt a twig of hurt. She always took jabs at her last name but hearing the heroine acknowledge her heritage, it brought on an unexpected sting. 

“Luthor’s are tough and resilient so yes you are every bit a Luthor”, Supergirl continued with a smile on her face.

Lena’s insides soared at the compliment. “It doesn’t always feel that way”, she confessed looking down at her hands, thinking of Kara, and how her distance had Lena feeling like anything but tough and resilient. 

“I have a feeling things will be turning around soon”, Supergirl said and when Lena looked her way, the hero was already off the balcony and floating towards the sky. 

“It’s always a pleasure, Supergirl.” Lena smiled up at the blonde. 

“It was great to see you, Miss Luthor.” There was that look again.

It was longing. Her eyes were full of longing, Lena thought as she watched Supergirl disappear. 

==

The sun was rising, peeking behind the tall buildings. It had been hours since she had walked into her apartment to find her future-self and it’s been a rollercoaster of emotions since coming face-to-face with the future. Kara leaned against the balcony railing, soaking in the sunrise. 

“I always loved this view.” 

Kara turned around and saw Mon-El standing by the opening of the DEO balcony. Her heart clenched and she found herself rushing him, crashing into his body. She wrapped her arms around his body and held on, tightly. Seconds later, his arms wrapped around her. 

“I missed you too”, he whispered in her ear. 

They pulled apart, content in gazing at each other before the sunrise pulled them away from each other’s embrace. They turned towards it. The sun rose slowly and it’s light with it. 

“Tell me everything”, she whispered. 

He smiled at her and Kara listened intently, as he explained everything. 

“Married?” Kara said, astounded. 

Mon-El nodded. 

“Seven years?”

“Yeah.” 

Kara looked over at him. “I am so sorry, for everything.”

He looked at her with understanding. There’s no confusion. Just acknowledgement and she briefly wondered if they have already had this conversation, sometime in the future. 

“Don’t be”, he spoke softly. “You saved me. I should be the one apologizing.”

Kara looked at him confused. 

“The way I treated you, that – you deserved better”, he told her and she saw the remorse in his eyes. 

They remained silent for a few minutes as they let the truth of situation settle around them.

“Are you happy?”

Mon-El’s face brightened. “I am.”

Kara’s inside’s swelled. This was everything she wanted. For Mon-El to be alive and happy. “I’m glad.” 

“You and me. We were better off as friends and I think you know that too.” 

“I do.” She acknowledged the truth, long ago. 

“It took me three years to realize it”, he said and looked down, breaking their eye contact, “and it took you seven months.” 

“Mon-El”, she said quickly, but he cut her off. 

“I know that doesn’t mean you didn’t care for me, it just means you are a lot smarter than I am”, he said and began to laugh. 

She smiled at him and quickly found herself laughing along with him. Her stomach bounced with every burst of laughter. It felt so liberating. Seven months of worrying, off feeling like a failure. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

She could finally breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that took the time to press that kuddos button! I appreciate it.

Alex balanced two coffee drinks in one hand while she raised her other hand to softly knock on her sister’s apartment door. Seeing Kara at the DEO into the early morning, Alex knew her sister would be running late to work and not have a chance to stop by Noonan’s for coffee. Hearing rustling behind the closed door, Alex wasn’t surprised when a dishevel Kara opened the door.

“Thank you”, Kara let out a breath of relief while taking the offered coffee drink. 

“I figured you’ve be running a little late”, Alex stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her. 

“Or in this case, really late” Kara searched the room for her shoes while she downed her drink. 

Alex smiled at her sister. “I spoke with James this morning. He’s covering for you at CatCo.” 

Kara’s shoulders sagged with relief. “I should really give him a ‘Best Boss’ mug”, she said while lifting the couch with one hand and using her free hand to pick up her shoes from the floor. 

“I’m sure he would appreciate it”, Alex told her while sitting down next to the kitchen island. “So time traveling, that’s a new one”, she said while taking a sip from her coffee. 

“At this point nothing should really surprise me but it does, every single time”, Kara shook her head, a breath of disbelief slipping through her lips as she sat down on the couch to slip her shoes on. 

Setting her cup down, Alex saw the pensive look on her sister’s face. “I’m glad Mon-El is okay. “

Kara gulped, nodding at the words. “Me too.” 

A silence settled between them and it made Alex’s skin crawl with discomfort. It was a rude reminder of how distant the two sisters had become in the last few months. Nothing used to be uncomfortable between them, not even silence. Grasping her cup once again, Alex took a long drag from it, wanting to do anything to make the silence less unwelcomed. 

“I shouldn’t have pushed you away, I see now that was the wrong thing to do and I can’t apologize enough”, Kara’s words reached her ears and Alex’s grip on her cup tightened a little more. 

“Why did you push me away?” Alex asked. “We have always been there for each other.” 

Kara nervously played with the helm of her shirt. “When I sent Mon-El away, I felt like such a failure. I couldn’t protect him and if I couldn’t protect him, how could I protect you, and Winn, and James, and Lena?” She paused, looking over at Alex. “I thought if I focused on being Supergirl and left my human side behind, I would become better. Someone good enough to protect everyone”, she finished with tears in her eyes. 

Alex was up and walking towards her sister at the first sign of tears. Her arms wrapped around Kara the second she sat on the couch. “You’ve always been good enough. Even way before you become Supergirl”, she whispered in Kara’s ear before pulling back. “You have helped through some of the most painful days in my life. You have always been my strength, never forget that”, Alex found her own eyes watering. 

“And you are mine”, Kara told her back. 

Alex tucked a strand of hair behind her sister’s ear. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Alex wiped a stray tear from her cheek before asking “So Mon-El is married?” Although she had an inkling that her sister was over Mon-El, she still had to check in. She still needed to make sure her sister was okay. 

Kara eyes shone, a genuine smile appearing on her face. “I’m happy for him. I guess I always knew, I didn’t love him like I should, not the way you love Maggie. I just needed to admit it to myself.” 

Alex nodded in understanding. She always suspected her sister wasn’t in love with Mon-El. She cared for him, that was always evident but Kara never looked at him, the way she looked at Lena. However, her oblivious sister could never see what was right in front of her. 

“I’m glad you figured that out”, Alex said, patting her sister’s thigh. 

“You knew?” Kara questioned, her tone surprised and accusing. 

Alex tilted her head, a playful smile on her lips. “I’m your sister, of course I knew.” 

Kara threw her hands in the air. “Thanks for saying something.” 

“Look at it as retribution for pushing me away for seven months”, Alex stuck out her tongue. 

Kara looked down with regret. “I am truly sorry, for all of it. I really need to make it up to everyone”, after a short pause, Kara’s eyes lite up. “Oh, I know! I can throw a Christmas party and invite everyone.” 

Alex insides brimmed, it was nice to see the light back in Kara’s eyes. “Sounds great. I’ll tell Maggie.” 

Kara looked down at her watch. “I really should get going. It’s bad enough it’s almost lunch time.” 

Just then Alex’s phone went off. “It’s look like your future-self has returned to the DEO”, she announced, looking over the text J’onn sent her. 

“Should I be there?”, Kara called over her shoulder as she rushed to get her work bag. 

“No, you need to get to work. I think I can handle future you”, Alex said knowing how much CatCo meant to her sister. 

“I hope she’s – or me – this whole time traveling thing is very confusing”, Kara scrunched her nose up. “I hope future me is a lot more forthcoming with you guys than she was with me.” 

“I hope so too, I’ll keep you updated”, Alex walked up behind Kara, ready to follow her outside. “Kara”, she stopped her sister from opening the door. “I’m glad your back or at least getting there.” 

“Yeah, me too.”

Kara smiled at her and Alex smiled in return and she knew, everything was right between them, once again. 

==

It had been a hectic morning for Lena. Last minute changes to the front page had the entire CatCo building running rampage but no matter how many people filtered in and out of her office, Lena’s attention never swayed from her phone. 

She kept on glancing at it, hoping to see a text from Kara, confirming their lunch date, but as lunch neared closer, Lena’s disappointment grew. She tried to push the feeling away without much success and when her stomach growled softly, Lena glanced at the clock on her office table and noticed it was lunch time. 

Taking hold of her phone, Lena checked it for the hundredth time and sighed when she saw no text from Kara. Setting her phone down with defeat, Lena went back to the layouts in front of her, coming to terms with being ignored by Kara, yet again. But before disappointment could settle in the pit of her stomach, there was a soft knock by the entrance of her CatCo office. 

Lena glanced up and felt her heart speed up immediately. There stood Kara with a nervous smile, holding two take-out bags, and the prospect of spending lunch with the reporter had Lena standing and pushing her chair back in a haste. 

“Kara”, she said the blonde’s name, sounding more shocked than she intended. 

“Can I come in?” The reporter asked while she played with her glasses. 

“Of course”, Lena told her and walked around her office table. 

“I didn’t mean to disturb you”, Kara pointed to the layouts on the table. 

Lena glanced at them over her shoulder. “Nonsense”, she waved off Kara’s concern before turning back to face her best friend. “I have to admit, I’m a bit surprise to find you here.” 

Kara eyebrows rose. 

“When you didn’t respond to my text, I thought surely you were too busy to have lunch with me”, she said wanting to finally voice her feelings on the situation. 

Kara’s face relaxed, her gaze lowering. “I’m sorry I didn’t return your text last night, it was – “, the reporter paused, her gaze raising. “It was one hell of a night.” 

“Oh, is everything okay?” Lena asked, suddenly alarmed. 

The reporter nodded, a gentle expression arising on her face and a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Yeah, things are finally okay.” 

Lena remained quiet, not really knowing what to say. 

“I want to apologize”, Kara stepped forward, her eyes pleading. “Not just for last night but for the pass seven months. I haven’t been a good friend and you deserve better than the way I’ve been treating you. I will understand if you can’t forgive me but I want another chance, if you are willing to give it to me.” 

Lena saw all the regret on her best friends face. For Lena, it was never about forgiveness, it was always about making their way back to each other. “Of course, Kara.” 

Kara’s face broke out in a smile and Lena’s insides warmed. 

“Lunch?” Kara raised the two bags in her hand. 

Lena nodded with a smile. “Yes. I hope it’s healthy and full of kale”, she teased, knowing fully well Kara most likely brought her food from her favorite Chinese place. 

Kara scoffed. “It’s unhealthy and full of potstickers. Just the way we love it”, Kara laughed at Lena’s indignant expression. 

“It’s the way you love it”, Lena shot back. “But I’ll make an exception this one time”, she said while they walked to the couch and settled next to each other. 

Lena quietly watched as Kara took out the food and laid it on the table and felt this tug in her heart at being near her best friend again. “I really missed you”, she confessed.

Kara locked eyes with her and placed her hand on top of Lena’s. “I missed you too, so much.” 

Lena looked down at their joined hands and relished the warmth it brought, a warmth that seemed to travel from her hand straight to her heart. Looking back up, Lena’s breath hitched at how beautiful Kara looked with her blonde locks cascading down her shoulders.

Kara gave her hand a gentle squeeze before turning her attention back to their food and began ranting about a new restaurant she discovered. Lena remained quiet, content with being able to enjoy this moment with Kara. 

==

The DEO was crowded as usual, as agents jumped from one conversation to another, sharing information and trying to search for any unwanted alien activity and in the center of all the commotion, a group of individuals who always seemed to ban together, once again huddled together. 

Alex stood along side Winn and J’onn in the command center as they faced future Kara, patiently waiting for an explanation. Alex tilted her head to the side, silently observing her sister from the future. She watched as future Kara’s eyes danced around the room with a look of reminiscence and Alex wondered if the DEO still existed in the 31st century. 

“So you’re from the future?” Winn broke the silence.

Kara smiled warmly at Winn before speaking. “I’m from the year 3108 and I traveled here with my team. We call ourselves the Legion. We banded together to protect Earth and to maintain peace in the stars.” 

“Am I part of this team?” J’onn asked. 

Kara nodded at J’onn question. “Along with Mon-El, Saturn Girl, Brianiac 5, Cosmic Boy, and Lightning Boy.”

“Did they come with you?” 

“Not all of them. Only Mon-El, Saturn Girl, and Brianiac 5 accompanied me on this mission, the rest stayed behind to protect Earth and fight for justice.” 

“Kara mentioned you weren’t very forthcoming about your mission; do you understand the type of position you are putting us in?” J’onn said. 

Kara gave him a nod of understanding. “I’m unreliable.” 

“Is there anything you can tell us?” J’onn asked. 

Kara’s eyes flickered to the Martian. “Certain events need to transpire and I’m here to make sure they do.” 

“That’s very vague”, Winn said. 

“Time-traveling is very dangerous that’s why people in the future rarely resort to such measure, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important”, Kara responded. 

“Aren’t you affecting the time-line by being here?” Alex spoke for the first time. 

Kara’s eyes bounced from J’onn, to Winn, and landed on Alex. When Alex gazed into blue eyes, Alex saw the toll the years have had on her sister. Kara’s eyes weren’t young and full of life like Alex was used to seeing them but beyond the weariness, her sister’s true nature was still there. 

“No. Everything that is suppose to happen is happening as we speak”, Kara answered, her eyes never straying from Alex. “I understand it’s hard not to know. I know you like to know everything in order to better to protect me and our friends but trust me when I say, I have my reasons for keeping certain information to myself”, the wisdom in her sister’s voice could be heard for miles away. 

It struck Alex how different and far more mature this version of her sister truly was. “I’ve always trusted you.” 

“Very well”, J’onn said. “My future-self trust you in this mission and that’s good enough for me.” 

“Mon-El is waiting for me at our ship, I will be bringing the rest of my team back to the DEO, if that’s okay with you?” She asked J’onn. 

“Of course”, he replied. 

Kara gave him a grateful look before walking towards Alex. Alex felt her stomach twist with nerves, being this close to her sister from the future. It was like seeing a different person. 

Kara placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I’m going to need more of your trust in the upcoming days, think you can do that?” 

Alex frowned, caught off guard by the question. “Of course.” 

Her sister’s eyes softened before giving her a nod. “Thank you”, Kara told her before retreating her hand. 

Alex watched Kara walk away and ascend the long steps leading to the balcony before taking off into the sky. Seconds after Kara left, Alex gaze still lingered on the spot she last saw her, wondering what her future sister’s mission was and what it meant for everyone. 

==

An hour sped by, Lena and Kara had been so engrossed in each other’s company, neither noticed the time until Eve gently reminded Lena about the meeting she had in a few minutes. After Lena thanked Eve, Kara and Lena both reluctantly stood up from the couch. 

“Let me”, Kara offered and began collecting their take-out containers. 

Kara couldn’t seem to stop smiling as she collected the empty containers. Spending the pass hour with the CEO, reminded Kara of how essential Lena was to her. Being around her best friend, it always centered Kara. It made her feel at home in a world that still felt so foreign and strange to her. 

Not bearing the thought of going much longer without being near the CEO, Kara quickly threw away the trash and turned towards Lena, her hands already twirling nervously. 

“I’m throwing a Christmas party at my place”, she blurted out. “It’s also kind of an apology party for being so distant with everyone. Especially with Alex, considering she’s getting married soon. Oh gosh, I’ve been so horrible, I really should buy them a wedding shower present for missing it – “, Kara stopped her ramble and scrunched her face realizing she had gone off topic. “What I meant to say was, I would really love it if you came.” 

“Really?” Lena’s eyes lit with happiness. 

Kara stepped forward, maybe too closely to Lena but personal space never seemed to be an issue with them so it went unnoticed by both of them. “Of course”, Kara exclaimed a little too excitedly. “I mean; it wouldn’t be the same without you.” 

“I would love to come”, Lena smiled so widely, all her teeth were on full display. 

Kara couldn’t suppress the energy inside of her. “Great!” 

“Should I bring anything?” 

“Just yourself”, Kara happily replied. 

After feeling broken for so long, this new excitement had Kara bubbling all over. She could hardly contain her excitement. It was intoxicating just being around Lena. 

“Oh, invite Sam as well”, Kara offered. “Tell her to bring Ruby”, she added, thinking of how much she had enjoyed the CFO’s company, the few times she had met her. 

Also, she was aware her and Lena were close friends and she figured it would make Lena happy to have a friend at the party. And seeing Lena happy, it was everything to Kara. 

“That’s a great idea Kara”, Lena beamed. “She’s been working so hard, I bet this is exactly what she needs. Besides, Ruby is a big fan of Supergirl, so I know she’s going to love spending time with your sister. She might bombard her with questions, I hope Alex doesn’t mind.” 

“She loves kids and even more, she loves talking about Supergirl”, Kara chuckled, knowing how much Alex gets hounded by people for knowing Supergirl. 

“Speaking of Supergirl”, Lena said with a thoughtful expression. “She visited me this morning. I was actually really surprised”, Lena told her.

“S-she did?” Kara stuttered with a frown. So that’s where her future-self went. 

“I haven’t seen her since the Daxamite invasion. She seemed”, Lena paused, her face scrunching up with worry. “Supergirl looked different.” 

Kara gulped, before speaking. “Yeah, she’s, ah –.”

“She seems sad”, Lena continued, ignoring Kara’s stutters. “Like she’s lost someone very important to her.”

Kara sighed at Lena’s words, thinking of the moment her future-self saw Alex. Seeing all the pain and sorrow play out on her face. “I imagine she’s lost a lot of people”, Kara said, just above a whisper while she thought of Krypton, her parents, Astra, and even Jeremiah. 

“I can relate”, Lena said, casting her eyes down. 

Kara realized just how much in common they had. Lena had lost so much too. Her biological mother. Lionel. Lex. And in some ways, even Lillian. 

“Hey”, Kara said softly, getting closer to Lena. 

“I thought I had lost you”, Lena’s voice sounded so hurt. 

Kara’s heart clenched. “I’m so sorry Lena”, she told her and pulled her into a hug. “I won’t leave, never again.” 

“Promise.” 

“I promise.”

Kara cursed herself for hurting Lena. She had been so absorbed in her own suffering, she had neglected the people around her. She vowed to make it up to Lena, no matter how long it took. 

As she held Lena in her arms, Kara promised to do everything in her power to never make Lena feel neglected, never again. 

==

Kara weaved through the halls of the DEO, poking her head inside rooms, trying to track down Winn in order to invite him to her Christmas party and after spending a good ten minutes searching for him, Kara finally heard his voice echo down the hallway. 

Kara quickened her steps.

“The way you guys just flew into the DEO, it was so awesome, but how are you able to fly? Last time I checked you weren’t able to do that”, she heard Winn say. 

Next she heard Mon-El’s voice. “With this.” 

Kara stepped into the lab room and watched as Mon-El showed Winn a ring he was wearing.

“That’s so cool”, Winn said excitedly, practically dragging Mon-El’s hand towards him. “Is that an L?” 

“It’s our Legion flight ring, Brainy made it for us so we could fly and keep in contact”, a woman standing beside Mon-El spoke. 

Walking further into the room, three pairs of eyes landed on her. Winn was grinning at her while he let Mon-El’s hand go and Mon-El smiled warmly at her, as he stepped to the side to allow Kara a better view of the woman next to him. 

“Kara, I would like you to meet my wife Imra”, his eyes shone with so much love and adoration. 

Seeing Mon-El so happy, it made her heart swell. 

“It’s nice to meet you Imra”, Kara extended her hand. 

Imra stepped away from Mon-El, her face morphing into utter awestruck. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kara.” Imra took Kara’s offered hand. “I must admit, it’s a bit strange”, she laughed lightly while she retracted her hand. “I mean, its you, but it’s not.” 

Kara nodded, thinking of her future-self. 

“I know this might sound strange, since we really don’t know each other, at least not in this time”, Imra smiled shyly. “But working along side you in the future, it’s been an honor. I have learned so much from you. It’s because of you, that the Legion exist. I just want to say, thank you, for giving me a purpose”, she finished with soft eyes and a warm smile. 

Kara’s heart soared at the compliment and couldn’t help but be drawn to Imra. The woman invoked so much warmth and comfort, it was easy to connect to her. 

“That’s very kind of you”, she replied, trying not to blush at the look of admiration Imra was giving her. She looked over Imra’s head and saw Mon-El watching them. “You’re very lucky Irma, Mon-El is a great guy.” 

Mon-El cast his gaze down with a smile and Imra’s face lite up at the compliment. 

“I’m the lucky one”, Mon-El said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Imra’s midsection. The gesture so loving and intimate. 

Mon-El placed a quick kiss on Imra’s hair and Kara couldn’t help but notice the differences in Mon-El. He wasn’t the same guy that landed on Earth. He was more mature. Less concerned with trying to prove something. 

Kara couldn’t stop her lip from tugging upwards. She was so happy he finally became the man she always knew he was capable of. 

“Oh, before I forget”, he pulled away from Imra. “This”, he began, reaching behind his neck, “belongs to you.” He unclicked a necklace around his neck and gave it to Kara. 

Kara took it, placing the pendant on her palm. When she reopened her hand, she saw it was her mother’s necklace. “You kept it”, she whispered. “I don’t understand”, she said. “Why didn’t you give it to me in the future?” 

“I tried but you told me to hold on to it and that I would know when it was time to return it”, he said, his forehead creasing with bewilderment. “It feels right that you should have it now”, he told her with resolve. 

Kara looked back down at her mother’s necklace. “Thank you, for keeping it safe.” 

Mon-El nodded. “Thank you, for always keeping us safe”, he told her while lovingly rubbing Imra’s back. 

“Isn’t there one of you guys missing?” Kara asked, remembering there was three occupied pods. 

“Oh, that’s right, you haven’t met Brainy yet”, Mon-El said with a goofy smile and teasing tone. 

Kara narrowed her eyes. “Who’s Brainy?” And her curiosity peeked when she saw Imra giving her an apologetic look. 

“Oh my”, a man said behind her. 

Kara turned and a blonde man with light green skin was gazing at her with a look of wonderment. 

“You are truly a magnificent specimen Kara Zor-El”, he told her while moving closer.

“Oh, okay”, Kara mumbled when he stepped a little too closely. “You must be Brainy?” 

He nodded, still studying her face. “I am and I must say, your ability to absorb solar radiant to such a degree that you are able slow the aging process as well as manifest inhuman abilities is beyond extraordinary.” 

Kara heard Mon-El laughing behind her. “That’s his way of flirting with you.” 

“He means to say ‘You’ve aged well’”, Imra deciphered. 

“From my many years interacting with humans, my research indicates that the proper word to describe you would be gorgeous”, he smiled at her, his voice so full of awe. 

“Oh, thank you”, Kara replied taken back by the way he was gazing at her. “Does he always come on this strong?” Kara glanced behind her shoulder. 

Mon-El merely smiled at her while Imra nodded her head. 

“Let’s take a rest Brainy”, Imra walked up to the green man. “You can admire Kara later. I think she’s had enough of your words for today.” 

Imra guided Brainy out of the lab room. Mon-El followed closely behind, his smile never faltering. 

Kara stared after the trio and turned to Winn with wide eyes. 

“Sounds like someone got herself a green space boyfriend”, Winn grinned. 

Ignoring his teasing, she asked, “Have you seen future me?” 

“Last time I saw her, she was walking down the hall”, he said. 

“Thanks”, she said and shuffled in her spot. “Winn”, she started but was cut off by her friend. 

“I’ll be there”, he said. 

“What?” She asked, confused. 

“Alex told me. She thought she would save you the trouble”, he shot her a lopsided grin. “By the way, I understand. It hurt, but I understood. I’m just glad to have my best friend back”, he smiled at her before playfully punching her on the shoulder. “Ow”, he shook his hand. “I forgot you are made out of steel.” He rubbed his knuckles. 

Kara couldn’t help the laughter that escaped her mouth. “Come here”, she pulled him into a hug and after a few seconds, pulled away. “I’ll see you at my place in three days, around seven.” 

“Count me in”, he nodded before taking off. 

Kara stared after Winn as he walked away with his eyes already glued to his tablet. She sighed in relief, glad she hadn’t damaged her friendship with him. After he escaped her view, she sought after her future-self. 

Walking down the hall, Kara saw a door slightly open and when she peered inside, she found future Kara staring at the hologram of their mother. 

“She’s so beautiful”, future Kara said when Kara stepped inside. 

Kara smiled at the words. “She’s truly is”, she responded while staring at her mother.

Coming to stand next to her future-self, Kara glanced at her and couldn’t help but notice her attire. Future Kara’s wardrobe resembled less a mild-manner reporter and more a fashion model. 

“I met your team.” 

“So you met Brainy”, future Kara chuckled. 

“He’s, ah, he comes on very strong.” 

“He has a bit of a crush on us”, her future-self smiled lightly. 

“A bit?” Kara snorted and after a pause, she added. “Imra, she seems very lovely.” 

“She is”, her future-self exhaled with contentment. “She’s my best friend.” 

Kara was a little taken back by the information but eventually a smile formed on her face. She was glad she had a best friend in the future. 

“Why did you go see Lena?” Kara asked what she’s desperately been wanting to know. 

“She’s my friend, is she not?” 

“She is but why her? You could have visited anyone else. Eliza. James. Even Kal-El. Yet, you chose Lena”, Kara paused, hoping to get a response but when none came, a thought entered her mind. “You know everything that’s going happen”, she spoke with realization. 

“For the most part.” 

“So you knew this conversation was going happen? That I was going to come here and ask you about Lena.” 

“I did.” 

“Is that why you went to see her?”

Her future-self sighed. “Partly.”

Kara narrowed her eyes. “What’s the other reason?”

“You know I can’t tell you”, her future-self tone bordered on irritation. “I hope you enjoy your Christmas party”, she said before leaving. 

Kara let out a huff of frustration and remained silent as she heard future Kara close the door, leaving her to wonder why her future-self was being so secretive and hoping whatever it was, it didn’t involve anyone she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

The tiny apartment that had recently felt too large and empty was currently crowded with friends and family as their chatter and laughter filled the once quiet space. James and Winn sat in front of the screen engrossed in a shooting game while J’onn and his father spent most of the night going through Christmas songs together. Maggie and Alex on the other hand, spent most of the night plotting how to spike the eggnog without Kara noticing. 

In between zooming around the apartment to put up last minute decorations, Kara would send glares their way whenever they got too close to the eggnog and the two would scurry away with a smirk on their faces. 

Stopping to assess her work, Kara eyed the decorations but found them unfitting. So she once again became a blur to her guests as she super speed from one corner to the other, trying to get everything perfect. 

“Why is she still decorating? Aren’t we all here?” James asked from his spot while he pressed buttons on his controller. 

Winn didn’t remove his eyes from the screen but still took the time to answer with a snort and a slight laugh. “Lena is coming over.” 

Alex and Maggie, who had moved closer to the boys after the last glare Kara had send them, laughed at Winn’s answer. 

Their conversation caused the reporter to stop in her tracks. “What does Lena have to do with anything?” She asked, thoroughly confused. 

She just wanted everything to look great for her guests and maybe knowing Lena was coming over caused her to be slightly nervous but it was just because she wanted to make it up to the CEO after being so distant. Five pairs of eyes focused on her, each wearing matching smirks. At least J’onn’s father looked just as confused as her. 

“What?” She asked not understanding her friends’ behavior. 

But before anyone could answer, there was a soft knock on the door. 

“That must be Lena”, she rushed over, almost yanking the door open with her excitement. “Lena I’m so –“, she stopped mid-sentence when her eyes landed on her friend. 

Lena was wearing a sleek black halter neckline dress. It fit Lena perfectly, accentuating all the wonderful curves the CEO possessed, while showing off her tone arms and milky skin. 

“Quick, she’s distracted”, Alex said and rushed over to the eggnog. 

Kara would have barked at them to stay away, if she wasn’t too busy roaming Lena’s body with her eyes. 

“Are you going to invite me in?” Lena asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Kara heard snickering behind her and it snapped her out of her daze. “S-sorry”, she blushed and stepped to the side to allow Lena entrance. “You-You look amazing”, Kara frowned at her behavior, not understanding why she had become such a bubbling mess. 

Lena gave her a sly grin. “Thank you, you look amazing as well.” 

Kara looked down at her dress and felt like she paled in comparison. 

“Hey Lena, want some eggnog?” Maggie asked, holding up a cup with a huge smile on her face. 

Kara narrowed her eyes at Maggie and Alex, knowing they had finally spiked the eggnog. 

“It depends; does it have alcohol?” Lena asked with a playfulness in her voice. 

Alex laughed. “You’re just in luck”, she poured a drink for Lena. 

“When are Sam and Ruby arriving?” Kara asked while closing the door behind her.

Lena took the offered drink while she dragged the strap of her purse down her shoulder. 

“I can take that from you”, Kara stepped forward, offering to hang Lena’s purse. 

“Oh, thanks Kara. That’s very kind of you”, Lena smiled lovingly at her. 

Taking the purse into her possession, Kara saw the smile Maggie and Alex exchanged and she gave them a questioning look. She was just being a good hostess. 

“Sam said she will text me before leaving her house”, Lena said while taking a sip of her eggnog. “Wow, that’s strong”, her head recoiled. 

“Alex”, Kara chastised. 

Her sister merely smirked at her with a tinkle in her eye then the sound of Winn grunting and James cheering had Kara looking towards the boys. Seeing their game had ended, her face lite up with an idea. 

“Let’s play heads up!” She exclaimed and heard Winn and James enthusiasm while she saw Alex throw her head back in annoyance. “C’mon it would be fun”, she told her sister with a pleading look. 

After hearing her sister’s less than enthusiastic sound, Kara turned her pleading eyes towards Lena. 

“Sounds like fun as long as I get to be your partner” Lena said with a wry smile. 

“Of course”, Kara beamed while her stomach burst with butterflies. 

“Come on Danvers, let’s go kick some ass”, Maggie tugged Alex towards the center of the apartment. 

“I’m not drunk enough for this”, Alex said while downing her drink. 

==

“We won!” Kara exclaimed while she jumped up and down. 

Lena grinned from her spot on the couch and when Kara pulled her up to engulfed her in a hug, Lena willingly went along with it. 

“We were a perfect match”, Kara said while hugging her.

And the tightening in her chest Lena had been feeling all night, only got tighter at the words. 

“How could we have lost?” Winn groaned looking accusingly at James. 

“Don’t look at me, you were the one that couldn’t guess half the words”, James defended himself. “At least we did better than those two”, he hitched his thumb back towards Alex and Maggie. 

“Who uses the word virgin to describe Star Wars?” Maggie eyed Alex, slightly annoyed that they lost. 

Alex snorted into her drink. “Lots of people”, she said, her words slightly slurred. 

The group bickered among themselves as Kara laughed at their conversation and all Lena could do was smile. Christmas with the Luthor’s had never been like this and last year, Lena had spent Christmas at her office with a pile of paper work. Being surrounded by such a warm group of friends, it made Lena’s heart flutter with happiness. 

“I say we move this to the kitchen for a round of shots”, Alex chimed already half-way to the kitchen. 

“I still can’t believe we lost”, Winn walked towards the kitchen, shaking his head. 

“As the winners we get to put the star at the top of the tree”, Kara pulled Lena excitedly towards the Christmas tree and handed her the star. “Would you please do the honor?” 

Lena stared at the star. “Together?” 

Kara’s response was to place her hand over Lena’s, sending a shock of excitement down Lena’s arm. She stared at where their skin touched and let Kara guide her hand towards the top of the tree. 

“It looks amazing”, Kara beamed, proud to see it up there. 

“Hey you two!” 

Lena turned towards Alex voice. 

“You’re under the mistletoe”, she winked at Lena. 

Lena tried not to blush at the knowing look Alex was giving her and when she saw the rest of the group smirking, Lena looked away. Turning back towards Kara, Lena’s breath hitched at how close their faces were. 

Kara adjusted her glasses. “We can’t ignore tradition.” 

Lena shook her head, words failing her. 

“So we should – “, Kara trailed off, her eyes moving to Lena’s lips. 

Lena nodded, still not sure she could trust her voice. She watched in slow motion as Kara moved closer, her eyes closing for the upcoming kiss. Lena’s heart rate escalated as she too closed her eyes, waiting to feel soft lips on her own but at the sound of her phone beeping, Lena reopened her eyes and saw Kara was already stepping away. 

Cursing at whoever decided to interrupt, she fished her phone out of her back pocket and swiped across the screen. It was a message from Sam and she instantly felt a sense of worry upon reading the words. 

‘I can’t make it tonight. I’m going away for the weekend in search of answers. I will explain everything when I return :) Tell Kara thank you for inviting us.’

“Is everything okay?” 

Lena looked over to see Kara’s concerned face. She put her phone away, her mind reeling at the message her friend sent her. “It’s Sam. She won’t be able to make it but she says thank you for inviting her.” 

“Oh, that’s a shame”, Kara said her concern never leaving her face. “What’s wrong Lena?” 

“It’s just – “, she paused, her concern for her friend escalating with every passing second. “Sam hasn’t been acting like herself lately. She keeps on saying she can’t sleep but I feel like there’s more to her odd behavior than lack of sleep.” 

“What do you mean?” Kara questioned. 

“She sent me a message saying she will be going out of town to seek answers. It doesn’t sound right”, Lena bit the bottom of her lip in contemplation. 

Kara placed a comforting hand on her arm. The touch would have been more distracting if Lena wasn’t so lost in her fear for Sam. “Hey”, Kara squeezed her arm. “I’m sure she’s okay.”

Lena eased into the blonde’s touch. “I’m sure you’re right.” 

“C’mon let’s join the rest, I think presents are in order”, Kara smiled at her and Lena half-heartily returned the sentiment. 

The rest of the night, Lena couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something seriously wrong with Sam. 

==

The local alien bar was alive with merriment as some of the regulars gathered together, singing Christmas carols. Christmas lights hanged from the ceiling, casting the normally badly lighted bar with much needed light. 

Kara scanned the bar, hoping to spot the Legion. After arriving at the DEO and not being able to find the group, Kara asked some of the security team and Vasquez informed her that the group had headed to the alien bar. Hearing the sound of her own laughter, Kara angled her head to the side and saw the Legion sitting in a far corner. 

She found herself enthralled by the sight. The group sat around drinking, laughing at something Mon-El was saying, and she could see how easily they all interacted with one another. It was a warming sight to see. 

Her future-self must have sensed her presences because not even a minute had passed before future Kara was turning in her seat and looking directly at her. Kara smiled at her and pointed towards the bar. She watched her future-self stand up and make her way to the bar. 

“Merry Christmas”, Kara told her future-self when they made it to the bar stool. 

“Merry Christmas”, her future-self smiled while signaling to the bar tender. “How was your party?” 

Kara gave her a look from underneath her glasses. “You know how it went.” 

“It’s been so long”, she replied. “I honestly can’t remember.” 

Kara doubted her future-self had forgotten anything from this time period but she decided to indulge her anyways. “We played heads up”, Kara smiled, remembering how in synch her and Lena were. “Winn and James bickered and Alex got really drunk.” 

Future Kara laughed. “Sounds like another Danvers party.” 

“It was really nice to be around them again, I really did miss them.” 

“Another round please”, her future-self told the bar tender. “I’m glad to hear you are doing better”, she turned towards Kara. 

“I wish I could have invited you guys”, she told future Kara while looking over her shoulder. She spotted the rest of the Legion and Mon-El raised his glass towards her. Kara waved over at them and Imra and Brainy waved back. “But it looks like you guys are making the best of your night.”

“It doesn’t matter where we are, as long as we are together”, there was so much emotion in her future-self voice, it took Kara by surprise. 

“You guys are really close.” 

“They’re family”, future Kara responded. 

She was taken back by the onslaught of emotions she felt at the words. Knowing she wasn’t alone in the future, it brought a sense of comfort she didn’t even know she needed until this very moment. It was overwhelming and Kara had to reel her emotions back in order not to start tearing up. 

“Join us?” Her future-self asked, a knowing smile on her face. 

“Yeah”, Kara nodded, eager to get to know the people that will one day be such a huge part of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys! I am so happy Supergirl is back! I can't wait for tonights episode.

The doors to the elevator in L-Corp slid open and Lena walked out with her eyes blazing and her jaw locked. Her heels clicked against the floor with force as she walked directly to her former office. Upon seeing Lena, Jess stood up from behind the table and walked over with a note pad in hand. 

“Miss Luthor”, Jess greeted. 

“Why wasn’t I notified sooner?” She tried to keep her tone in check, trying not to direct her frustrations on Jess. 

Pushing the office doors open, Lena didn’t even stop to see if Jess was following her. 

“I tried to reach you Miss Luthor, but Miss Teschmacher said you were in a staff meeting”, Jess informed her.

Lena threw her purse and coat on the couch before settling on her office chair. Ever since Eve had relayed the message from Jess, informing her Sam hadn’t shown up to work, Lena hadn’t been able to shake off the feeling of dread. 

“Have you called her work and home number?” Lena logged into the computer, hoping there was some evidence to where Sam went. 

“I did but no answer. I even called her daughter’s school but they said Ruby didn’t show up”, Jess answered, the secretary clutching her note pad close to her chest. 

Lena spared Jess a glance and felt her frustrations deflate. “You did well by informing me Jess”, Lena felt she needed to take a moment to ease Jess anxieties, because the secretary looked genuinely worried. 

However, the secretary chose not to respond, instead looked down in contemplation. The pause allowed Lena to exam the disorganized paper work on the table. 

“Have you spoken to Miss Danvers about Miss Arias?” Jess question startled Lena. 

She looked up at the secretary, her forehead crinkling in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“Miss Danvers came to visit Miss Arias two days ago but she was in a meeting. I spoke to Miss Danvers about my concerns over Miss Arias and she said she would bring it up to you. That you two would find a way to help Miss Arias”, Jess finished a bit baffled by Lena’s bewildered expression. “Did she not tell you?”

Lena’s frown deepened. “What exactly did you tell Miss Danvers?” 

Jess took a big breath, looking as worried as Lena felt. “Miss Arias has been behaving strangely. She falls asleep on the couch daily”, Jess glanced at the couch. 

“Sam did mention having a hard time sleeping and honestly Jess, it’s nothing you haven’t caught me doing”, Lena said, trying to make sense of the situation. 

“She wakes up screaming Miss Luthor”, Jess continued, her voice taking on a more worried tone. “She wakes up disorientated, not remembering the pass several hours.” 

Lena throat constricted at the news. 

“I started to get worried and when Miss Danvers came to visit, I voiced my concerns since I know how close you are to Miss Danvers and she assured me she would tell you”, Jess waited for an explanation.

Shifting in her chair, Lena cleared her throat. “Jess, can you please postpone all meetings until further notice”, she asked politely but could clearly see Jess was bothered by the way she ignored their previous conversation. 

“Right away Miss Luthor”, Jess said and left but not before giving Lena a confused look as she closed the door. 

Once the doors clicked closed, Lena leaned back in her chair with a puff. She ran her fingers through her locks, mulling over what Jess had revealed. Why didn’t Kara tell her? Lena had told her best friend how worried she was for Sam yet Kara didn’t mention anything about what Jess said. 

Taking a hold of her phone, Lena called Sam’s number but it went straight to voicemail. She cursed under her breath as she hung up and pulled up her text message app and read over Sam’s last message. 

Something wasn’t right and Lena wasn’t going to stop until she found her friend. 

==

Cops and firefighters were working overtime as reports of a symbol being burned into buildings all over National City kept on coming in since sundown. The second the first report was broadcasted, Kara had changed into her Supergirl suit and flown to the DEO.  
Landing softly inside headquarters, Kara marched towards J’onn and Alex, who were already examining the symbol.

“Do we know who’s doing this?” Supergirl asked while her eyes examined the symbol on the screen. 

“Not a clue”, J’onn said, his arms crossed. 

“Winn search for heat vision residue”, Alex called out. 

Kara frowned at her sister’s words. “You think it’s Kryptonian?” 

“The burn marks”, Alex pointed at the screen. “The residue is similar to your heat vision.” 

Winn’s fingers went to work on the keyboard and the DEO satellite started to scan the burn symbols. The screen buzzed and Winn clicked a few more keys on the board before pointing at Alex. 

“Bingo”, he said. 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kara studied the symbol. A pentagon shape with a skull in the middle. She doesn’t remember ever seeing it back on Krypton. 

“I don’t recognize the symbol”, she said out loud. “But I know someone that does”, she said and snatched the tablet next to Winn. “I’m taking this”, she told him without waiting for a reply. “Try to see if you can trace it back to whoever is doing it”, she called over her shoulder. 

Without another word, Supergirl marched towards the room that maintained the A.I. of her mother. Entering the room, the hologram instantly came into view. 

“Hello Kara, how can I help you?” 

Kara brought up the image of the skull symbol on the tablet screen and turned it towards the A.I. “Can you tell me what this means?” 

“That’s the symbol of a group of scientists banned by the Kryptonian Science Council.” 

Kara twirled the tablet around, once again studying the symbol. “Why were they banned?” 

“The council discovered they were genetically-engineering a biological weapon. It came to be known as Reign.”

“Reign”, Kara whispered. “What happened to Reign?” 

“The destruction of the biological weapon was ordered by the Kryptonian Science Council.” 

Kara continued to study the symbol when a thought entered her mind. “When did the council order the destruction?” 

“Hours before the destruction of Krypton”, the A.I. responded. 

Kara closed her eyes at the news, slamming the tablet against her thigh. “They never followed through, they must have sent it to Earth on a pod along with me and Kal”, she rubbed her forehead. “But it doesn’t make any sense, why make itself know now if it’s been on Earth all this time?” 

“Hey”, Alex said as she stepped into the room. 

Kara gave her an exasperated look. “It’s a genetically-engineered weapon. A Kryptonian named Reign.” 

“That can’t be good”, Alex eyebrows dipped. “There’s something else”, Alex placed her hands on her hips, “I’ve been searching all over, trying to get in contact with the Legion. I figured they might know what we are up against, turns out, they’ve disappeared.” 

“What?” Kara said, baffled by the news. 

“We can’t find them anywhere. No contact. No trace. They’ve just vanished”, Alex gave her a hard stare, obviously upset with the Legion’s disappearing act. 

Kara thought back to the cloaking field around the Legion ship. “They’re here; we just can’t see them. They’re in their ship.” 

Alex frowned at Kara’s words. “But why go radio silent?” 

But before Kara could answer, she caught a glimpse of something on her tablet. A news channel was zooming in on a woman dressed in black with her cape flowing behind her, standing on top of a building. 

“She’s Reign”, Kara said while pointing at the screen. Supergirl stared at the woman. The symbol that was burned on almost every building in National City was drawn proudly on her chest. “I need to go”, she made a decision. 

“Wait, we don’t know anything about her?” Alex grasped her arm, halting her movement. 

“I can’t let her harm anyone Alex, I need to go”, she said and gently brushed off her sister. 

Kara couldn’t allow this woman to harm National City. It was best to end the threat sooner, rather than later. 

==

It was late at night, pass office hours, but Lena still sat behind her table, clutching her phone close to her ear. Her foot tapped against the floor nervously, as she listened to Maggie’s voice on the other end of the phone. 

“I’m going to head to Sam’s house and see if there’s any clues there. Do you know where Ruby is?” Maggie asked. 

Lena began biting her nails. “No but Sam often mentioned Ruby staying over at the neighbors. God”, Lena whispered, her anxieties intensifying. “I should have called you sooner.” 

“Don’t be hard on yourself, you did good Luthor”, Maggie reassured her. “I filed a missing person report and I have a few of my men out there searching for Sam but right now the available officers are thin, considering what’s going on”, Maggie exhaled. 

Lena stopped biting her nails. “What do you mean?” 

“Haven’t you been watching the news?” Maggie asked with disbelief in her voice. 

Lena searched for the remote and quickly turned on the television. She surfed through the channels until she landed on the local news. A skull symbols was plastered all over the screen but then the image shifted to a woman dressed in black standing on top of a building. 

“We are turning into the street”, Maggie voice drifted through the phone. “I will call you later with any new information.” 

Lena snapped back to the present, her mind instantly jumping to Sam. “Thank you Maggie, I really appreciate this.” 

“Of course Lena, anything I can do to help”, Maggie said, ending the phone conversation. 

Lena set the phone down and her attention immediately shifted to the television screen. The news station camera circled the woman in black and various helicopters came into view, as each news station for miles tried to get a shot of the woman. 

After several seconds of no activity from the woman, Lena’s mind went back to Sam. For most of the day, Lena tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. She thought eventually Sam would return her calls but when evening rolled around and still no word, Lena’s worries doubled. It was then that Lena decided to call Maggie. She just hoped she wasn’t too late and Sam was fine. 

Lena sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today when something caught her eye. Under the scattered paper work on the table, she saw a single white paper with scribbles on it. Pulling it from under the scattered papers, Lena raised it in the air. 

The paper had a bunch of symbols drawn on it with the name Reign written all over and under all the scribbles, it read ‘Who is Reign?’, and Lena recognized it as Sam’s handwriting. Connecting the symbol to the one she saw on the news, Lena stood from her chair and walked around the office table. 

Coming to stand to the side of the table, Lena sat on the edge, her eyes shifting to the screen. Her face lit up when Supergirl came on screen. However, seeing the heroine on screen wasn’t accompanied by the same emotions of admiration, instead a sinking feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Lena had watched Supergirl face off against plenty of foes but this one felt different. 

“You must be Reign”, Lena whispered to herself, as she looked at the scribbles on the paper before placing it back on the top of the table. 

It was strange, seeing those symbols being scribbled on a paper by Sam. Maybe Sam was trying to find information on this villain and got hurt in the process. The thought sent Lena into panic mood, which only escalated when Reign launched at Supergirl. 

Lena stood up, her senses on high alert as her eyes tried to keep up with the fast movement taking place on the screen. Supergirl and Reign flew in high speed making it very hard for the cameras to keep track. 

Eventually the news channel lost sight of them when they crashed into a building. The uneasiness in her stomach doubled as she impatiently flipped through several news channels, hoping to find one that had some sort of new information. 

Stopping at a particular channel, Lena watched as Supergirl and Reign burst out of the building and flew towards the ocean. Lena’s heart was beating rapidly behind her ribcage. The beats of her heart were hammering in her ear and Lena began to move closer to the television screen. 

Again, there was no activity on the news channels, just reporters summarizing the events but then the duo came flying at rapid speed towards the city and Lena felt herself stop breathing when they crashed. 

Supergirl and Reign were battling it out in the middle of the street, Lena flinched at every punch directed at Supergirl. Her chest rose and fell harshly as every swing thrown at Supergirl was felt to the very core by Lena. 

Lena watched as Supergirl put out her hand, signaling to a teenage girl to stay back but the momentary distraction gave Reign the opportunity to swing bonded steel concrete against Supergirl’s head. Lena gasped, the sound of the impact was heard all the way to her office, making her realize just how close the fight was to the L-Corp building. 

The camera zoomed in on Supergirl. 

She was bleeding. 

Lena’s neck tensed at the sight, a tightness felt all the way to the back of her head and watched Supergirl take hit after hit. 

There was more blood and Lena gulped. 

But her body eased a fraction of a second when Supergirl got the upper hand, sending Reign flying across the street. Lena let out a breath, relieved Supergirl was able to stop Reign, but the celebration was short lived, Reign was up and dragging a broken car door towards Supergirl. 

Reign sent the door flying directly at Supergirl’s feet, causing the heroine feet to leave the ground and for her body to flip in the air, before Reign hit Supergirl square in the chest with her heat vision. 

The helicopter followed the action, as Supergirl rolled harshly on top of a building, with Reign not far behind. It was hard to see, it was dark and there was only so much the helicopters light could do. Lena didn’t even blink, afraid she would miss something. 

A cold chill ran down Lena’s spine when Reign dangled Supergirl on the edge of a building. Every nerve end told Lena to move, to run outside, and before she knew it, her feet were carrying her out of her office and into the elevator. 

==

She was falling. 

Her body was spent. 

She couldn’t even move a muscle, not when it felt like every bone in her body was broken. 

Kara had no more energy left, it was all used against her fight with Reign. Her head was pounding, as blood trailed down her forehead. The taste of iron on her tongue was foreign. Wind blew across her face as her hair obscured some of her sight. She knew the ground was approaching fast and all these memories flashed in her mind. 

Memories of Alex. Eliza. Winn. Her parents. All of them swirling inside her head but there was one memory which stood out. 

It was Lena. 

Lena standing next to her by the park during an afternoon walk, as the sun shone brightly behind her, cascading her in a glow. She smiled at Kara while her hair blew in the wind. 

She looked so gorgeous. 

Kara’s heart jumped to her throat. 

She was in love with Lena. 

Was the last thing she thought before blackness engulfed her vision and her body hit the unforgiving ground with impact. 

==

Lena watched as Supergirl fell from the sky. She ran towards the fast approaching figure, her legs moving as fast as they could. The sound of Supergirl crashing caused Lena to jump. 

Everyone was huddled around Supergirl but Lena nudged her way to the forefront and only stopped when she caught sight of Supergirl. Lena gulped at the scene and found herself taking tentative steps forward in order to kneel next to the fallen hero. 

It was frightening, seeing a holy figure like Supergirl in such a state. Lena looked around, trying to see if anyone was going to help but then the crowd parted, and Lena saw Alex rushing towards Supergirl with a desperate look on her face. She knew Alex worked with Supergirl, that was never a secret, but the way Alex was looking at the fallen hero. 

Something clicked in Lena’s mind. 

Looking down at the bloody body, Lena studied Supergirl’s face. 

“Oh my god”, she uttered, bringing a trembling hand to her mouth. 

It was Kara.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex ran beside an unconscious Supergirl as they wheeled her on a stretcher through the DEO hallways. 

“Hold on”, Alex whispered. 

The med bay was only a few feet away but to Alex, it felt like an eternity until they entered the room. Once inside, everyone hurried to get Supergirl connected to a monitor and Alex glanced at the monitor when it began to display Kara’s vital signs. She felt her throat tighten at the status. 

They were losing her. 

Going straight to work, Alex tried to stabilize Kara. Her sole focus was her sister. She couldn’t register anything else. The entire DEO staff huddled outside the med bay wearing worried looks but it went unnoticed by Alex and she especially didn’t notice when the Legion made their way through the crowd. 

“Her pulse is weak”, one of the nurses said. 

“She’s dropping”, came another voice. 

Alex shut her eyes, trying to get herself under control. Her heart was racing. Her hands were shaking. She couldn’t be weak right now. She needed to be strong for Kara. 

Opening her eyes, Alex gulped. “Come on Kara.”

Then a steady beep reached Alex ears. She let out a big breath. Kara’s heart was stable. It was strong. It was beating. Her entire body sagged with relief and the pressure around her head eased. Alex felt ten times lighter. 

A round of applause erupted and Alex finally noticed all the people surrounding the med bay. She scanned the massive crowd and when her eyes landed on the Legion, her face hardened. 

Her sister from the future was here. Even with her emotions running high, Alex went through the facts in her head. Kara was never going to die, she couldn’t. Future Kara was proof of that fact but instead of feeling relief, Alex felt anger. 

She stomped out of the med bay and directly to the Legion. The rest of the team seemed startled by Alex’s anger but not future Kara. She was composed and it made Alex even more furious. 

“You knew this was going to happen and you let her face Reign alone”, Alex rushed future Kara, coming toe to toe. “Why would you do that to her? Why would you allow that to happen to you?!”

Alex was shaking, furious at her sister. She didn’t care that everyone was witnessing her outburst. Kara was in the med bay, hurt beyond anything before, and it all could have been avoided. 

“Where were you?” Alex said through gritted teeth. 

Alex clenched and unclenched her hand, waiting for any type of response. 

“Do you have anything to say?” 

But future Kara remained quiet. Her face expressionless. 

Alex shook her head in disappointment. “I can’t – If this is who you become in the future, I just – I don’t recognize this person”, she said and walked away, unable to be around   
her sister. 

On her way back to the med bay, Vasquez approached her apprehensively.

“What is it agent?”

Vasquez stepped closer. “It’s Lena Luthor Ma’am, she’s downstairs.” 

Alex wasn’t surprise. She vaguely remembered seeing Lena at the crater, but had barely spared her a glance before they were rushing Supergirl back to the DEO. 

“We’ve been trying to get her to leave but well”, Vasquez paused. “She has her own security team keeping us from escorting her out of the building. She said to tell you ‘she knows and wants to see her’, what should we do?” 

Alex sighed, putting her hands on her waist. “Let her up.” 

==

The moment after Alex and the DEO took Supergirl, Lena had rushed to her car and followed them while making a call to her security team. Lena knew it wouldn’t be easy getting into a heavily guarded building and even though she wasn’t going to push her way inside, she also wasn’t going to allow them to turn her away. 

So Lena stood her ground, her security team keeping the government agents at bay. Eventually a woman named Vasquez had come to meet her and Lena told her to relay a message to Agent Danvers. 

Now Lena was being lead into the DEO building by Agent Vasquez. 

“Can we hurry this along?” Lena asked, finding their steps far too slow for her liking. 

Vasquez shot her an unpleasant look but didn’t hurry her steps. Lena huffed but didn’t say anything more as she quietly followed behind the agent. After a few minutes, Lena caught sight of Alex and rushed pass Agent Vasquez. 

“Miss Luthor!” She heard the agent shout. 

“It’s okay Vasquez”, Alex told the short hair woman. 

Alex opened her arms to Lena and Lena readily accepted them. The two women held each other, trying to console one another with the gesture. They weren’t particularly close but at the moment, that didn’t seem to matter. They both loved Kara and that was enough to bring them closer together. 

Eventually, the two women pulled apart. Each sharing a look of concern. 

“How is she?” Lena pushed the words through the lump in her throat. 

“She’s stable”, Alex told her. 

“Thank god”, Lena breathed out and the pounding behind her chest stopped. “Where is she?” 

Alex nodded towards a general direction. “C’mon.” 

The walk wasn’t long and within seconds Lena found herself starring into the med bay through the large window. Supergirl was laid out on a medical bed with wires attached to her and Lena had to fight down a sob. 

“That’s Kara?” She asked because she needed confirmation. 

She knew Supergirl was Kara. There was no doubt in her mind. And the way Alex had reacted seconds ago all but confirmed it but still, Lena needed to hear it. She needed the words actually said so her mind could finally accept the truth. 

“Yes.” 

Lena let out a ragged breath. “Why didn’t she tell me?” 

A lot of random thoughts entered her mind at the question. Most of them centered around her last name. Maybe the friendship she had with Kara was just a way for Supergirl to keep an eye on a Luthor. But even as the thought entered her mind, Lena couldn’t accept it. She knew Kara and the reporter was kind, Lena knew the friendship she shared with the blonde was pure. 

“I know what your thinking and it was never about your last name”, and with those words Alex stopped the thoughts running through her mind. “Kara, she cares for you Lena. She cares a lot. She didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Yeah, I know”, and Lena did know. She knew Kara only had her best interest in mind. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from Kara. I just wish, she would have told me.” 

“She did it to protect you.” 

A bitter snort escaped her lips before she could stop it. “It’s about taking care of each other.” 

Alex was quiet after that, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“Can I?” Lena gestured to the med bay. 

Alex gave her a small smile. “Go ahead.” 

Lena nodded, giving Alex a small smile in return before walking towards the door. The automatic sliding door opened with a light whoosh and Lena took a short step inside. The pounding inside her chest came back at full force and it increased with each step, Lena was afraid her heart would break through her chest before she reached Kara. 

The closer she got, the more her eyes watered. There were only a few feet left between herself and Kara. She stopped next to the medical bed and a sob burst from her throat. Her tears began to fall freely. 

Closing the small distance, Lena grasped Kara’s hand. Her sobs were no longer being contained and with her free hand, she tucked a lose strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. 

Her face was covered in bruises and dry blood. 

“Oh Kara”, Lena said between cries. “Come back to us. The world needs you. I need you”, she begged. 

But there was no response, no sign of movement. All that could be heard was the humming of the machines and the beeping of the monitor but it was enough for Lena. The sounds were confirmation that Kara was still alive and it was the only thing keeping Lena from truly falling apart. 

==

Alex tried to concentrate on the information in front of her but her mind wasn’t with the task at hand. It was with her sister. It’s been two days and there was no sign of improvement. The DEO had tried everything but nothing seemed to be working. 

The only thing keeping Alex sane was knowing Kara’s condition hadn’t become worse. It still worried her that Kara wasn’t improving but at least, she was stable. 

Alex blinked, trying to read the paper work handed to her hours ago but it was all a blur. Dropping the papers on the table in front of her, Alex rubbed her eyes, trying to chase away her sleep. She hadn’t been able to lay down for a proper sleep since Kara was brought to the med bay. 

Every time she closed her eyes, Alex would see her sister laying on the ground. It was just too much to bear, so she pushed herself to keep working and try and find a way to stop Reign. 

The only other person more dedicated than herself was Lena. The younger Luthor hadn’t left Kara’s side other than to eat and help Alex with trying to find a solution. The obvious solution was green kryptonite but they weren’t sure it would work on Reign. She was engineered in a lab, it was possible she didn’t have the same weakness as Supergirl and Superman. 

Also, they didn’t any available kryptonite to test out their theory and she hadn’t been able to reach Clark. First the Legion disappeared during Supergirl’s fight with Reign then Clark went missing, something wasn’t right. Alex knew this was somehow a part of the Legion’s mission but she didn’t know what it was and future Kara wasn’t being very helpful. 

Alex kicked the legs of the table in frustration. She wished more than anything to know what was going to happen but the Legion was keeping the events under wraps. 

“Ma’am”, Vasquez poked her head into Alex office. 

Alex looked her direction without uttering a word. 

“It’s the Legion, we got word they went after Reign.” 

Alex’s eyes blazed with anger. “They what?!” She marched out of her office. “Are they still out there?” 

Vazquez jogged to catch up with her. “No. They were brought back by Supergirl, eh, the one from the future”, the agent corrected herself. 

“I know what you meant Vasquez”, she barked. 

“Sorry Ma’am”, came the agents quick reply. 

Alex knew she was being unfair to Vasquez, taking out her frustration on her but right now Alex was too livid to admit her wrongs. “Where are they now?” 

“Agent Schott said he saw them in the training room”, Vasquez answered. 

Alex quickened her steps, not waiting for Vasquez to keep up. She figured the agent knew better than to follow her. Rounding the corner, Alex was about to burst into the training room when the sound of Kara’s screams stopped Alex in her tracks. 

“You went against my orders!”

“Did you honestly think we would let you do it? Let you do this to them”, Mon-El spoke back. 

Alex listened intently, wanting to know what specifically they were talking about. 

“So you put your wife in danger? Brainy?”, future Kara asked him. 

“They went willingly.” 

“We can’t interfere”, future Kara said and Alex swore she heard desperation in her voice. “This is meant to happen.” 

“Maybe it doesn’t”, Mon-El said. “Maybe – “, but he stopped when future Kara hushed him. 

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t eavesdrop Alex”, Kara’s voice wafted into the corridor. 

Alex jaw locked at the words and she marched into the training room. Mon-El was attending to Imra and Brainy was holding his ribs, Alex briefly wondered how badly they were injured. 

“What was your team thinking?” Alex snapped. 

“I’m handling it”, future Kara gave her a hard stare. “It won’t happen again.” 

It felt like her blood was on fire. There was so much she wanted to say to Kara. Things that she never thought would be directed at her sister but below all the anger, Alex just wanted her sister to reach out to her, to trust her. 

It was that feeling below the anger which had Alex’s face softening. “Please help me understand what’s going on”, she pleaded. “Just talk to me.” 

She saw her sister’s face soften but her eyes, they were still hard around the edges. “If you could please excuse us, I have to talk with my team.” 

It was like a punch to the gut. The way Kara just dismissed her pleads. It was enough to make Alex want to leave her sight and run back to her office, where she could focus on trying to stop Reign and not think about how much the years have changed her sister.   
==

Blue eyes fluttered open, squinting at the onslaught of lights. Stirring in her bed, Kara lifted her head and instantly felt dizzy. Laying her head back down on the pillow, she waited for the woozy feeling to go away before attempting to lift her head again. It wasn’t until the room stopped spinning that Kara noticed she wasn’t in her apartment. In fact, she was in the DEO med bay. 

Then a rush of memories bombarded her mind and Kara remembered her fight with Reign, remembered falling, and remembered the last thought that crossed her mind. 

“Lena”, she whispered and felt movement beside her. 

Looking to her side, Kara’s insides melted at the sight. Lena’s head was laying on the bed, a slight snore coming from her direction. She was facing Kara and the blonde couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous Lena looked. She looked so peaceful while asleep. Like the entire weight of being a Luthor was lifted off her shoulders. It was a breathtaking sight. 

Quietly, Lena opened her eyes, and Kara’s stomach was filled with butterflies. 

“You’re awake”, Kara whispered. 

Lena sat upright instantly and Kara was afraid the CEO had received whiplash. 

“Oh my god, you’re awake”, Lena’s face broke out with a smile. “I’m going to call Alex”, she told Kara while standing up and making her way out of the room but before she could get very far, Kara’s voice stopped her. 

“No, wait. I’m fine, really. I just want a few minutes with you, alone.” 

This certainty got Lena’s attention and her best friend was sitting down without question. 

“I was so afraid”, Lena confessed while taking Kara’s hands into her own. 

Kara’s eyes landed on their joined hands and felt emotions tugging at her heart. “You’re here”, was the first thing she said because it hadn’t escaped her mind that Lena was in the DEO. 

Lena looked down, swallowing. “I knew it was you. When I saw you laying there, unconscious. I knew it was you.” 

Kara breathed deeply, not happy with the fact that Lena saw her in that state. 

“Maybe I had always known”, Lena continued. 

“I should have told you”, Kara said, the guilt starting to crawl up her stomach and into her throat. 

“But you didn’t”, Lena whispered but the words sounded so loud to Kara. 

Kara pushed off the bed, wanting to sit up and face Lena on a more equal ground. 

“Kara don’t”, Lena told her while making a pained face when Kara flinched. “You’ll hurt yourself.” 

“It’s okay”, Kara assured her. 

Sitting upwards on the bed, Kara could clearly see all the concern on Lena’s face and the hurt behind it. 

“My decision to not tell you, never had anything to do with not trusting you”, she said because Lena needed to know the truth, needed to hear how much Kara trusted her. “I thought by not telling you, I was protecting you. Then we became closer and I was going to tell you but then the Daxamite invasion happened”, Kara paused her rambling. “It hurt losing Mon-El”, she said and was cut off by Lena words. 

“Because you love him”, Lena shut her eyes tightly. 

“Hey”, Kara placed her finger under Lena’s chin and waited until Lena opened her eyes to continue speaking. “I never loved Mon-El”, she confessed and she saw this shine in Lena’s eyes. “When Reign dropped me from the building, all these thoughts ran through my head. I thought”, she swallowed, remembering how she thought she would never see Alex again, how she thought she was going to die without ever telling Lena how she felt. “I thought I was going to die.” 

“Kara – “, Lena voice cracked. 

“And the last memory that flashed in my mind was you”, she recalled. “And how beautiful you look”, she stared into green eyes and saw them shine even brighter. “I love you Lena, I think I’ve been in love with you for a very long time.”

A happy choke was heard from Lena. “I love you too Kara. I’ve been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you.”

Kara leaned forward and was delighted that Lena was meeting her half-way. Closing her eyes, her lips touched Lena’s in one long passionate kiss. It was gentle yet full of passion as they poured all their love into the kiss. It sent a jolt straight to her heart and it made her feel so alive. 

Their lips pulled apart slowly and Kara exhaled happily, her lips still tingling from the sensation of Lena’s soft lips against her own. 

“Wow.”

“Wow, indeed. It surpassed every fantasy I’ve ever had”, Lena confessed. 

Kara smiled at the confession. “You’ve fantasied about kissing me”, she teased. 

Lena laughed happily. “You have no idea.” 

Kara caressed Lena’s cheek, loving how Lena leaned into the touch. They remained silent, as Kara took the time to admire Lena’s beauty but then Lena pulled away, her eyes drifting down to her lap.

Kara frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

Lena sighed, pulling further away. “How come you never told me you visited Sam at L-Corp?” 

Kara blinked in confusion. “I don’t understand.” 

Lena looked up, her eyes showing so much confusion and hurt. “Jess told me she talked to you, about Sam. How come you never mentioned anything?” 

Kara brows dipped, never remembering talking to Jess. “I – I didn’t”, she explained. 

“Kara – “, Lena said in a soft voice. “Please, just tell me the truth.” 

“I am”, Kara quickly said. “I’ve never – “, she stopped and thought of her future-self. Her face morphed into one of irritation. She let out a sigh of annoyance. “There’s something I need to tell you.”


End file.
